Runaway Princess Lucy
by FairyFudge07
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Fiore, ran away from home. Begins school at Fiore University, Where all the Royal Guards train... But she didn't know, being a vampire princess, her known deep blood red eyes are hard to conceal. She finds her mate... How will this end up? NALU!
1. Run Away Princess

_**Hey you guys! I just barely moved into a new state and it's hard to update and all but this the intro to a new story i love! Or at least that's what I think! LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P Also I got an Ipad for my Birthday present so I can upload more! Tell me if you want more of thus also so... Cya later!**_

Lucy's House...

Lucy walked into the Master's bedroom Loki gave to her. She had Virgo finish packing as she explored her new room and place to live in. She then felt the soft pink sheets of her bed. The mansion was in the forest secluded, on top of a hill.

"Princess, Punishment?" Virgo asked. Lucy sweat dropped and face palmed then smiled.

"No Virgo, Just go back to the spirit world." Lucy responded in a happy tone. Virgo nodded and disappeared in a poof. Loki in response appeared.

"Hello Lucy-sama, Are you happy like this? You ran away..." Loki trailed away thinking about The consequences. Lucy sighed and pat him on the head then sat on her bed. She was living with Loki as his cousin. She had a pretty big room, with a balcony and all.

"Why do you have a mansion?" Lucy asked now wondering. Loki sighed.

"My friends at the University...Usually come over." Loki informed. Lucy grinned.

"I'm suppose they're rather friendly." Lucy accidentally spoke politely. Loki pushed his glasses back thinking about his friends.

"I guess." Loki responded. He shook his head. "Well get some sleep, you're already enrolled as student and you're class is Fairy Tail with me. So don't worry I'll introduce all of them tomorrow." Lucy smiled and went towards the bathroom.

"Thanks for helping with everything Loki." Lucy spoke softly. Loki smiled and bowed.

"I must thank you, for saving me." Loki told softly. Lucy then stepped through the door and locked it behind her.

Flashback...

7 years ago...

"Mama! Guess what!?" 11 year old Lucy exclaimed. Layla giggled at Lucy and grabbed her swiftly and acted as if Lucy was flying

"What Sweetie?" Layla asked. Lucy pointed at a young lady who had been handcuffed and she had a menacing look.

"What crime has the maiden committed Capricorn?" Jude asked looking at the Goat Spirit Guard. Capricorn cleared his throat with 'Ahem'.

"She has been accused of hurting and abusing her spirits within her contract." Capricorn informed. Layla's eyes turned into a cold hard trance glare.

"Is this true? Leo the Lion." Layla asked as Leo suddenly appeared. Lucy was giggling creepily as her eyes turned a deeper red. Loki gulped and looked away from Lucy.

"She has treated My Friend Spirit, Aries, in an abusive way by chaining her to earthland and also... Whipping her..." Lucy and Layla froze. Jude sighed and smirked.

"May you feel the wrath of the Royal Family." Jude spoke in a cocky way as he stood up and then the room turned dark.

Present...

Lucy smiled softly and laughed at the past. She got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. She got out of the bathroom, fresh air meeting her warm skin. The moment of fear on that woman's face delighted Lucy quite well... Scarily...

She got dressed and walked towards the window and looked out at the plains of grass below. Two soldiers spotted her and she smiled and waved at them then walked in and summoned Capricorn as she closed the doors with magic.

"Capricorn I want you to divert their attention as I put a spell on you that makes you look like me." Lucy ordered. Capricorn nodded and just disappeared and immediately the guards ran after him. Lucy smiled softly and sighed as she then jumped under her sheets and fell asleep on her soft covers.

* * *

_**Well this is short I know but I made it out of pure curiosity! Lova ya People! ;P**_


	2. Past with a Dragon Slayer

_**Heyylllooo! Since I got many people reading on one chapter I decided to continue. I just am happy that so many people(to me)read my first chapter! Thanks! Love ya People! :P**_

* * *

Next morning...

Even if it was summer and the sun shone High in the morning sky the whole forest and plains were filled with a layer of snow. Lucy smiled in delight as Loki knocked on her door.

"Lucy Hime, Time to go to school." Loki spoke. Lucy opened the door and looked at him surprised. She tilted her head looking at him.

"That's one funny outfit." Lucy giggled at him. He was wearing a khaki vest and a white button up longsleeve. He was wearing a dark khaki vest with the symbol of a fairy with a tail. He was also wearing dark khaki pants and white classic converse.

"Well it's our uniform. We're allowed to customize it but I prefer to keep it original." Loki responded. He handed her a 2 set uniform that was classic but she had so many ideas to customize it. Se slammed the door in his face and chuckled.

"Thanks! I'll be right back!" Lucy shouted. She began to change quickly.

Later...

She emerged with a short sleeve white button up shirt with a dark khaki tie white thigh high white socks and black combat boots. She wore a black loose belt around her hips that held her key holder and her whip. Loki whistled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up with your thoughts and let's go." Lucy ordered. Loki chuckled as they stepped into his Orange Camaro.

At school...

Loki parked in his parking where his name was written. Lucy was rather surprised. Loki handed her brown contacts.

"No one at my school has red eyes as you do. In case some one exposes you're a vampire and strips you of magic, the lenses will stay." Loki informed. Lucy gulped at that thought. She suddenly snapped her head towards him.

"What happens if I shall run into a guard?" Lucy asked. Then she covered her mouth getting mad at herself for speaking polite.

"Do whatever you like." Loki anwered. Lucy smiled with a tinge of evil but it faded quickly as the two of them stepped out of the car and started to walk to the gate. Loki chest bumped a raven haired man that was waiting for him.

"What's up?" The raven haired man spoke to Loki. Then he looked at Lucy and raised a brow. "Who's this?" The man spoke pointing at Lucy.

"Lucy Londinium, pleased to meet you." Lucy spoke as she shook the man's hand. He nodded in response.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage and Future Princess Guardian." Gray introduced. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Princess Guardian?" Lucy asked. Gray pointed to Loki.

"Loki is the spirit of Princess Heartfilia. I train and learn here in hope to protect her one day." Gray informed. Lucy chuckled and smiled.

"I'd like to see that one day too." Lucy chuckled. Loki sighed and then they walked to class as the bell rang. Lucy entered the class as a fireball flew and landed in the wall next to her.

"Flamehead you almost hit a girl here!" Gray shouted at a pink haired man. Lucy's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she looked at the suspect. Her cheeks flushed and blood rushed to her face and she slightly shakes. Loki felt her sudden emotion and looked at her. Her heart race went wild and she fainted. Loki's eyes widened as she dropped to the ground and caught her barely. Everyone went silent.

"YOU HIT HER!?" A scarlet hair maiden yelled. Lucy was breathing wildly as if she had no air,mscaring Loki to his wits. The pink haired man whimpered at the scarlet haired woman. Gray looked at A young royal blue haired girl who ran to Lucy and started to heal her.

Later...

Lucy woke up slowly, on a bed in the infirmary. Loki, Gray, the pink haired man, a royal blue haired girl, and a scarlet haired maiden all looked at Lucy all around her.

"Lucy!" Loki exclaimed. Lucy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Sorry Loki, I didn't mean to..." Lucy trailed off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the scarlet haired maiden punch the pink haired man in the ribs and he pretended to cough. She looked him right in the eyes and suddenly his eyes widened as he was filled with fear. Lucy panicked and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, for hitting you." The man apologized. Lucy shook her head at his apology.

"I had an emotional attack. You reminded me of someone who saved me as a child." Lucy spoke. The pink haired man looked at her in a wonder state.

"Lucy..." Loki trailed off. Lucy pat him in response.

"How did this child save you?" The scarlet haired maiden asked. Lucy smiled at the thought of the memory.

"He is a Fire Dragon Slayer, young, charming, and most of all funny." Lucy giggled. Everyone kept silent. She looked at them except for Natsu because she couldn't bear it.

"Before you start, I'm Erza Scarlet, my friend here who is Pink haired is Natsu Dragneel, the Young Lady is Wendy Marvell." Erza introduced. Lucy smailed at each of them and shook their hand till it got to Natsu.

"Sorry again." Natsu apologized sheepishly. Lucy chuckled and shook his hand smiling.

"It's rather fine." Lucy replied. They looked at her as she pretended to hiccup and Loki Sweat dropped.

"I was just playing on a cliff. Stupid as I was when I was young..." Lucy started.

Flashback...

"Wow! Such a beautiful sky!" Little Lucy exclaimed.

"It's not beautiful it's just plain blue. Nothing special about it." The Little Dragon slayer interrupted. Lucy glared at the kid. Little Lucy got up and then brushed off her dress and then suddenly the ground below her collapsed and she started to fall.

"AHHHHH!" Lilttle Lucy screamed. The dragon slayer dived after her and held her bridal style then used fire from his feet to navigate to the ground. Little Lucy was flushed and blushing. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks Little man." Lucy thanked. Then suddenly she was teleported to castle...home...

Present...

"Well class is about to start so let's go." Loki urged as he and Lucy immediately walked straight out of the infirmary. The three other people just felt suspicion rising.

"What is up with Loki's attitude?" Gray asked. Erza sighed.

"I wonder who that girl is though." Natsu interupted. "Actually... She is a girl I saved when I was younger with Igneel."

"They're cousins. Lucy Londinium and Loki Celest." Gray informed.

"Like a transfer student?" Erza asked. Gray nodded.

"She actually didn't need any treatment. She was safe all along, she was right with an emotional attack... From seeing you." Wendy informed. They all just kept it private and decided to go to class.

Fairy Tail Part of School...

"Everyone this is Lucy Londinium, transfer student from Angelic Academy." Gildarts, the instructor, introduced.

"It's nice to be a part of this Guild." Lucy spoke happily.

"How do you know this is a guild school?" A petite young girl asked. Lucy smiled at her.

"My father has provided me info of this place." Lucy provided. The young girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm Levy McGarden, it's a pleasure to welcome you, Lucy Londinium, to Fairy Tail!" Levy greeted loudly. Lucy blushed and smiled as Fairy Tail roared with happiness. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu were standing at the door clapping and then the announcement for the entire school was used.

"A warning?" Erza asked. Lucy just sighed and then listened.

"This is a Counrty Wide alert." The Principal, Makarov Dreyer, announced. "Princess Lucy Heartfilia has run away not knowing her abilities of harm. If anyone thinks they know her...REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY!" The announcements ended and everything was left in silence.

"Why would she run away!? The castle is her only safeness!" Gildarts growled.

"Why protect her?" Lucy asked curious. Gildarts looked at her confused.

"She holds the key to the Kingdom's Lives." Levy informed. "When Queen Layla died, Princess Lucy was able to hold the kingdom together." Levy looked at Lucy dead straight in the eyes. "She holds the soul of our vampire origins. We are all vampires but we don't have blood red eyes like her. No one does." Lucy was surprised at this.

"I guess I wasn't informed by Father as much as I was supposed to know." Lucy spoke quietly.

"Well you should know all the other classes here are our rivals. Don't trust them at all. Especially Sabertooth." A black haired man with piercings spoke. "I'm Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon slayer 1st generation." Lucy nodded at him knowing he was on not to piss off. She got introduced to EVERYONE in the guild and became best friends with Levy because of story writing and smarts.

"We have a new pair of best friends now." Erza spoke.

"I agree." Bisca spoke. Lucy and Levy smiled at them then suddenly Lucy crashed into the wall by a strong body. Levy and Bisca's face were filled with horror at what happened with Lucy. What actually happened was that Natsu was thrown accidentally onto Lucy and they had a tongue on tongue kiss...

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

_**Well this is it for Now. I'm pretty busy with moving so hoped,you liked it. Leave a review please! It helps alot! Love ya People! :P**_


	3. Revelation

_**Hey everyone I was able to go to Starbucks and Upload this chapter but I din't think I'll get my internet back till Tuesday! Hope you guys won't be mad at me! Love ya People! :P**_

* * *

Silence echoed through the guild as Natsu was killed by Erza and Levy. Some guild members were singing angel songs and everyone pretended to make it be Natsu's funeral as he was bleeding. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Is this normal..." Lucy thought. "For school..." She chuckled.

"Such a nice life." Lucy spoke softly. All the dragon slayers paid attention to her, even Natsu as he was bleeding.

"Get up flame brain. We got a mission to do outside of the country." Gray ordered kicking Natsu.

"Bring Lucy with you. I'll see if she proves worthy. For a Second Staged S-Ranked Mission." Gildarts informed. Erza, and the whole guild silenced.

"It won't be such a hard job." Lucy spoke. Gray sighed. Natsu grinned. "I shall prove such." Gildarts knew that language and nodded.

"We shall see Lucy." Gildarts spoke smirking. Lucy's eyes widened. Gildarts chuckled.

"Now go. Shoo." Gildarts ordered. Lucy straightened her clothes. Loki ran to Lucy and whispered warning into her ear. Lucy pushed him back slightly.

"Calm down, I will use others." Lucy urged and she left to go pack but all of them were already ready so they all walked with her home... Which was far.

Loki's Mansion...

Lucy walked up the hill and opened the door with fingerprints and allowed them in. It was huge and warm but filled with candle lights.

"It's a perfect place." Erza spoke. Lucy turned on the lights.

"It's Loki's house." Lucy spoke. She sighed and walked up the stairs and they followed her. She opened her door revealing a big circular bed with a pink blanket and red pillows. Then pictures were everywhere. She knew if she went on this mission it would be the end of her new life.

Lucy sighed. 'It is only one day thought...' She thought.

"Who is this?" Erza asked showing a picture of Queen Layla giving a crown to Lucy and it slipped a bit past her head too big. Natsu laughed and Gray was curious.

"Me, and my Mother." Lucy informed while putting in clothes into a suitcase. "I wanted to be queen one day..." Erza smiled softly at the picture.

"Such a perfect family." Erza whispered as she moved into the next picture showing them in their appropriate crowns and clothing made for the royal family. "Lucy... This is King Jude." Gray and Erza's eyes widened in a bit of fear. Lucy looked at them blankly. Natsu laughed.

"That's a nice surprise!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy sighed.

"I have no problem in you telling my father." Lucy spoke as she sat on her bed. Erza looked at Lucy.

"Princess-" Gray spoke but Lucy cut him off.

"Don't call me that." Lucy ordered. Gray nodded and continued.

"Lucy, why did you run away?" Gray asked. Lucy smiled and took her suitcase.

"Simple. I hate my father." Lucy giggled. They all sweat dropped then they left the house and went to the train station.

"Hey Erza!" A voice yelled behind them. They turned and saw Mirajane Strauss running up to them.

"What's up Mira?" Erza asked. Mira smiled.

"Lucy needs the guild mark!" Mira exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What mark?" Lucy asked. Erza showed her mark on her arm. Gray stripped, by accident, and showed his mark on his chest and Natsu showed his mark on his shoulder. "Ohhhh." Mira chuckled. Lucy yelped.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy shouted. Gray cursed and put his clothes back on. Mira smiled as Lucy covered her eyes and she turned to Lucy.

"What color and where?" Mira asked. Lucy sighed as Gray had his clothes back on and then she smiled at Mira.

"On my hand and in pink." Lucy spoke. Mira nodded and stamped the mark on her hand. Lucy smiled softly.

"Thank you..." Lucy trailed off.

"Mira, Mirajane Strauss." Mira introduced as she shook Lucy's hand. Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy spoke. Mira chuckled. She went up to Lucy's ear.

"Princess, be careful. I know your face. So I knew it was you." Mira whispered so silent even Natsu couldn't hear. "Be careful around Natsu." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Mira..." Lucy replied. "What do you mean?" Mira handed a letter.

"Watch it." Mira spoke. "It's from Loki."

"Loki?" Gray asked. Mira nodded.

"I don't want to go to on the train!" Natsu growled. Erza knocked him out.

"No complaints." Erza ordered. Lucy and Gray sweat dropped then they walked onto the train and sat down.

Train Moving...

"Erza-san, what is exactly the mission?" Lucy asked. Erza sighed and Gray took out a piece of paper.

"It says to ... " Gray trailed off. Lucy and erza looked at him as he looked at them.

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"Hurry up!" Erza urged. Gray gulped.

"Expel Zeref from our town..." Gray whispered. Lucy and Erza froze in fear.

"Zeref!?" Lucy groaned.

"That Dark Mage! How is he still alive?!" Erza growled.

"I didn't read it." Gray spoke. "Properly..." Erza groaned. Lucy sweat dropped.

"I shouldn't have agreed..." Lucy thought.

"Also it says something important that Lucy should know." Gray spoke. Erza finally grabbed the paper from him. She put Natsu on Lucy's lap.

"Hold him please." Erza asked. Lucy blushed and gulped as his head laid on her lap.

"N-no problem." Lucy stuttered. Gray chuckled. Erza just smirked.

"Anyway, it says Lucy..." Erza trailed off.

"See you even stopped!" Gray exclaimed. He crossed his arms and sighed. Lucy giggled. Suddenly Lucy went invisible. Gray and Erza's eyes widened.

"There's a guard." Lucy whispered. Then Erza and Gray just went back to reading the mission.

"It needs your magic to expel him." Erza spoke. "Which will put you in danger."

"Gildarts..." Lucy thought. "He wants me home."

"I'll show myself." Lucy spoke. Gray mouthed it but the guard was long gone. Lucy sweat dropped as she re-appeared.

"Why? We can keep you a secret." Erza spoke. Lucy chuckled.

"I've only had one day of freedom. Well I don't care. The country side is where I want to experience." Lucy exclaimed. Natsu woke up. He suddenly felt sick

"I heard that!" Natsu shouted. Then he ran to the back of the train and jumped out of the train making Lucy turn white as a ghost.

"PRINCESS LUCY!" A guard shouted. Lucy turned around glaring at him. Everyone looked at Lucy.

"Princess Lucy?!" They all shouted. Gray grabbed Lucy and jumped off the train. Gray made sure she didn't get any injuries while Erza stayed on the train to deal with the guard.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy sounded. Gray groaned as they kept on rolling.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia is being held captured by Trainees at Fiore Academy at the Fairy Tail Guild." A guard reported in his Mic. "Titania of Fairy Tail is engaging me." Erza growled and slapped the guard with a flat side of her sword.

"I'm sorry, but her highness is en route to performing her first mission." Erza spoke into his Mic and she crushed the Mic. She looked at people surrounding her. Sabertooth was there clapping. Erza glared at them and she jumped off the train and ran towards Gray and Lucy.

Natsu...

"Natsu! Wake up!" A cat's voice spoke. Natsu groaned.

"Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! Need a lift?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded. Happy's tail wrapped around Natsu's waist and his white Exceed wings took flight. They flew for a bit and saw Lucy was patching up Gray who looked pretty beaten up.

"Natsu! Get over here! You too happy!" Erza yelled.

"AYE SIR!" The two shouted as Happy flew faster and went to Erza.

"Natsu you look horrible..." Lucy spoke horrified. Natsu had a trail of blood from the top of his head and onto his white scarf.

"Yeah I jumped off and my head landed on the rail..." Natsu laughed. He grinned sheepishly.

"Idiot." Lucy spoke smiling. She knew she was falling for him even more. He just chuckled.

"Flame Brain got beaten by a Rail." Gray snickered. Natsu glared at Gray.

"Well Stripper I can see you're hurt by DIRT!" Natsu roared. Gray and Ntsu kept on bickering when finally a dark aura surrounded Erza and Lucy. They girls turned to the boys.

"SHUT UP!" Erza and Lucy roared. The boys, frightened, paled dramatically and silenced sitting down calmly.

"A-another Erza!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy looked at the cat.

"A cat?" Lucy asked tilting her head looking at Happy.

"Aye! I'm Happy, Natsu's buddy!" Happy exclaimed as he sat on Lucy's lap. Lucy pet him and he purred.

"So g-g-g-gentle!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy chuckled. Natsu and Gray finally relaxed.

"How are we going to get to Song City without any guards looking for us." Gray asked.

"Well when you two jumped off the train the guard reported that us Fairy Tail members kidnapped her." Erza informed. Lucy's eyes widened. "So they're probably storming Fairy Tail right now..." Lucy sweat dropped.

Fairy Tail...

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Lahar shouted, Captain of Part of the Royal Army, ordered. All off them just stared at Lahar. Then King Jude walked in.

"That's an order." King Jude commanded. Everyone stood straight got up and saluted the King.

"Sir yes Sir." The whole Fairy Tail responded.

"At ease." Jude ordered. Everyone still kept their eyes looking at Jude. "Why have you kidnapped my daughter?" Levy looked at him weirdly.

"Your Highness, Permission to Speak?" Levy asked. King Jude looked at him.

"Permission Granted." Jude responded.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia, we do not know how she looks like. We have recieved a new member however Sir." Levy informed in a stern voice. A hologram Lucy appeared in the center between Fairy Tail and all the Guard and Knights with Lahar and the King.

"Permission to Speak Sire." Lucy spoke in a cocky mood. Sitting down with Happy in her lap.

"Hey everyone!" Happy exclaimed on her lap.

"That's where you disappeared Happy..." Charle, Wendy's white cat, Spoke. Happy giggled and rolled in her lap.

"Father I-" Lucy spoke but suddenly the hologram expanded as Natsu, Erza, and Gray fell next to Lucy.

"I will never allow you to take her!" Natsu shouted. Lucy smiled softly and sighed. She pat his head.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy spoke happily. Jude froze looking at their interaction.

"I won't let you go and have revenge on Zeref for Layla." Jude commanded. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at him then they went cold like when she executed that Woman. Everyone became silent and it was deadly silence.

"Natsu, Gray... Get away from her." Erza ordered, Lucy's face darkened.

"Zeref killed Mama."

* * *

**_I made it as long as I can but since I'm still unpacking I'm staying late for this Stories for you guys! Hope you enjoyed and till the next chapter I'll see you! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm barely making it through with this story but not much reviews! Please REVIEW! Love ya People! :P_**


	4. Evil

_**Hey everyone! My internet is awesome and up so I can try to update everyday but I forgot to tell you this is a short story so not many chapters. Review please! Also LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P**_

* * *

The hologram disappeared and left.

"Look at what you did!" Levy growled. Jude sighed, his Facade disappeared and he collapsed on his knees.

"I suppose it was all my fault..." Jude whispered. Levy then just realized.

"Give me access to your library and free Fairy Tail." Levy demanded. "I'll be able to convince Lucy to stay away from him." Jude nodded.

"Grant Access Proved." Jude spoke and then he disappeared.

Lucy...

Lucy was crying so much Natsu was soaking wet. Erza and Gray gave them space because they knew there was 'something' between the two.

"I-I can't believe Mama was killed by such magic!" Lucy cried sobbing. Natsu sighed as he grabbed Lucy's chin and planted his lips on hers. Lucy's eyes widened but tears still fell down. She calmed down slightly and relaxed as Natsu wiped her tears. He pulled her into a closer embrace making Lucy's cheeks turn to a brighter tint of pink.

"A cute Princess won't cry!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Lucy smiled softly at his denseness. Lucy smiled softly for his caring part of him.

"Whatever Natsu." Lucy softly whispered. The sun was slowly setting behind them and Natsu helped her up. "I have to do something." Natsu looked at her as she placed her face on his neck. She released her fangs and bit him. Natsu moanded and Lucy moaned and they were surrounded by magic as half of the sun gave blessings of power and half of the moon gave Holiness.

"We gotta find Erza and Gray before it becomes night." Natsu suggested. Lucy nodded and jumped on his back and they went piggy bank. They were super warm and cozy together as mates...

Camp...

Erza and Gray were relaxing when Natsu and Lucy arrived at the camp. A campfire and girls and Boys tents were set up already.

"You alright Lucy?" Erza asked. Gray smirked.

"Did the Flame Brain Rape you?" Gray asked in a teasing tone.

"Aye! Did he?" Happy asked.

"Nah, but The lady in the bush probably wants to." Lucy teased back and then Erza and Gray jumped up and got in a defensive position to where Lucy was motioning. Erza summoned a sword.

"Show your Identity and we might have mercy." Erza threatened. Juvia Loxar stood up and walked out of the bush.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray asked surprised. Lucy chuckled.

"It's funny how I was only able to notice her eyes." Lucy giggled. Gray sat down criss crossed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh Juvia you scared me." Gray complained.

"Levy-san asked Juvia to give this to Lucy." Juvia spoke. Lucy was set down by Natsu and Juvia handed the letter to Lucy. The sun disappeared and the bright full moon showed. Lucy took out her contacts and just threw them away somewhere in the forest. Her bright blood red eyes shone in the night sky and all of them admired her eyes.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"King Jude gave up his Facade and he collapsed when you disappeared." Juvia informed. She gave another magic envelope and Lucy watched what happened when Lucy left the hologram.

"That's hard..." Erza spoke.

"Aye!" Happy responded. Lucy sighed. Then she moved to a written letter from Levy.

_Dear Lu-chan,_

_I found out that Zeref did kill Queen Layla, but she retreated to the stars so she always shines above so look up Lucy. Summon that star and create a key. Once you're done. Your father granted permission to allow you to school. You won't be a runaway no longer. Come back!_

_Sincerely, _

_ Your best friend Levy McGarden. _

"The stars..." Lucy trailed off as she looked at the sky.

"The stars?" Erza, Gray, , Natsu, and Happy asked.

"Yes. The stars." Lucy replied. All of them were confused so Juvia chuckled at how they reacted. Lucy closed her eyes taking in deep breathes.

Her sense heightened. She heard the birds chirp before they slept, the twigs breaking from Deer, the cry of a Dragon...

During that time Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Happy were watching him because henwas looking at Lucy with the exact same eye colors as hers.

"Natsu... Your eyes!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu looked at him confused.

"My eyes are the same what's wrong?" Natsu asked smiling. Then they all forgot about Natsu and turned to Lucy.

"Dragon?!" Lucy yelled alarmed. Natsu got up.

"WHERE?!" Natsu shouted. Lucy's eyes widened as the roars got louder.

"West!" Lucy alerted. Then suddenly Acnologia in Dragon form was flying. Zeref appeared and smirked as he stood atop Acnologia.

"DRAGON!" Gray shouted.

"We all need to alert father and everyone as in EVERYONE! I ordered this as rightful heir to the throne." Lucy ordered.

"Yes Your Highness!" They replied and they all dashed as fast vampires but the two followed after them.

Crocus, Capital of Fiore...

Lucy appeared as a hologram running in place and everyone could see it.

"On order of Princess Lucy Heartfilia this town shall evacuate immediately but all members of Fiore University shall stay and protect our country. For dark forces I bear witness to shall create this city as a battelfield." Lucy ordered with cold eyes then she aimed the magic camera towards Acnologia and Zeref who were close by. "THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER TO EVACUATE THE KING AND CIVILIANS!"

Everyone in the city gasped as royal guards directed traffic and Levy and Erza brought the King into his magic chamber

"I will protect you your majesty!" Levy ordered sternly.

"Seal the gates." Erza ordered. Levy nodded and tapped in a command.

"Your Highness Please relax as we watch live footage from the city." Levy suggested. Jude nodded with a sorta nervous tension.

"I-I'm scared if she didn't understand the message." Jude nervously spoke. Levy chuckled.

"Permission to speak sir." Levy asked.

"No need for any permission for you." Jude ordered. Levy smiled.

"The short time I spent with Princess Lu-chan, I know she understands. She is my best friend." Levy exclaimed. Jude relaxed a little bit. Then the live feed showed The 6 group people running through the city. The royal guards left the city along with the civilians. All the guild people were on the roof.

"LUCY THIS IS AWESOME!" Natsu shouted in excitement. Lucy turned a bit pale.

"HOW IS THIS EXCITING I HAD TO BRING EVIL INTO OUR HOME TOWN!" Lucy shouted. Natsu grinned and laughed with fire coming out.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW HOT HEAD HAVE ALL THE FUN!" Gray exclaimed. Juvia squealed.

"Juvia will fight with Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. Lucy chuckled nervously. Once Gajeel knew they were in hearing distance he shouted.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GUYS BRING THAT HERE?" Gajeel yelled.

"ENOUGH OF THI SHOUTING AND GET ON WITH YOUR JOBS DRAGON SLAYERS!" Lucy commanded. Natsu grinned. He turned around and stopped. He breathed in heavy amounts of air.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted as a Fire roar exploded and didn't have an effect with the dragon. They all sweat dropped as the Dragon Roared even more.

"You think that can stop me!" Zered shouted. Lucy looked at him plainly.

"That's a stupid entrance." Lucy spoke bored.

"Yeah I have to agree that's boring." Erza replied. Lucy and Erza high fived.

"Haha they just talked like he was nothing!" Wendy exclaimed not afraid of Zeref. Then Acnologia roared and Wendy did a high pitched cry and held Charle tight.

"W-Wendy you're choking me!" Charle exclaimed. Wemdy loosened her grip but still held onto Charle. Lucy looked at Wendy and looked at her dead in the eye.

"I want you to protect my father alright?" Lucy asked. Wendy smiled and saluted. Lucy saluted back.

"At ease." Lucy replied then Lucy teleported Wendy using a passcode and then Wendy was in the chamber.

"Lucy Heartfilia... You're young and beautiful. Why won't you be my mate?" Zeref asked. Sabertooth snickered while Natsu was making throw up sounds.

"That's nice." Lucy spoke sarcastically. "To be with a stupid cheesy murderer." Lucy smiled a bit too evilly. "I'll deal with Zeref. On order all of you shall fight Acnologia for me." Lucy ordered sternly.

"Yes your highness!" They all replied. Then everyone went after the Dragon.

"LET'S MAKE THIS PLACE SHAKE WITH POWER!" Natsu roared. All this time thought Lucy and Zeref never lost eye contact. Natsu out of the corner of his eyes watched Lucy. She was acting differently. Then she walked up to Zeref and grabbed his hand then the back of his head and slammed his face headfirst straight into the cement.

"Let's make this easy for you. I take my revenge however I like and you walk away." Lucy growled. Zeref smirked as his face was untouched.

"Let's make this easy for you Princess. Give me pleasure and I'll leave your country alone." Zeref spoke. Lucy growled. "If you choose the other I'll rape you like I did with your mother. As she died." Lucy's eyes widened.

"We'll dissapear under the radar and cameras. But I want answers if that's alright with you." Lucy spoke coldly. He followed her as she leaded into a secluded underground building.

{Hey I'd skip this part, I had a need to make a sexy part not made for children and only mature teens and adults you BETTER SKIP THE ITALICS}

_"I secured the place with magic. No one can enter or leave. I will tell you answers if you give me pleasure." Zeref demanded. _

_"Kiss him. His lips are cold to the touch." Layla whispered. Lucy grabbed his head and smashed her lips on his, surprising him. She backed off and sighed with sigt blushing cheeks and an angry look._

_"Hurry up stupid." Lucy growled. Zeref smirked as he pinned her to the wall._

_"I wamt more!" Zeref growled as he tied her hands and legs to the wall. Lucy kept on struggling. He kissed her deeply tasting her nouth and he licked her neck and nibbled at it._

_"N-NATSU!" Lucy cried. Zeref sighed and inserted his hand in her pants. Lucy cried tears._

_"Lucy please wait hold on a little bit Natsu is coming." Layla urged in Lucy's head. Lucy had totally pink cheeks and a high mind so she couldn't think straight. Zeref inserted a finger and pushed in and out faster and faster making Lucy scream. He pulled out his finger and licked her juices. Lucy was breathing hard._

A crash was heard and a hole was created in the wall. Zeref glared at the shadow.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled. Then out of pure anger Natsu totallly punched Zeref straight on his face making him fly across the whole city. Natsu's red eyes shone with power.

"**STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE"**

* * *

**_Hey everyone, I needed to make a reson where Natsu got pissed off so there. Also thanks for reading so Review please! Love ya People! :P_**


	5. The End

**_Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Love ya People! :P NALU FOREVER! ._**

* * *

Lucy chuckled as he took her from the wall. Fairy Tail ran in the hole and saw Natsu and Lucy smiling together.

"Natsu! Lucy! Next to You!" Erza shouted. Lucy and Natsu had forehead to forehead.

"Unison Raid." They both whispered. White fire engulfed the both of them. Zeref growled as he was pushed back. Natsu set Lucy down but still had their hands intertwined [I'll leave that to your imagination ;)]. Natsu and Lucy then glared at Zeref.

"You guys took care of Acnologia?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Focus your magic on me." Natsu breathed in. Lucy let go of his hand and he felt magic seeping out of him. Lucy smirked. Zeref smirked.

"You think you can beat me?" Zeref asked. Lucy smirked.

"No." Lucy spoke. She smiled at him then suddenly appeared next to him. "I think I can kill you." She grabbed his collar with one hand and simply made a throwing motion, making Zeref fly up. Lucy jumped higher than Zeref and kicked him down back into the door. They ended at a cliff. Erza grabbed Natsu and made sure he kept his concentration. Everyone followed the fight.

Erza channeled her power into Lucy using Natsu and Twin Swords appeared flaming with white fire. Lucy grabbed the swords and made an X move cutting Zeref and he coughed out blood.

"Your end." Lucy ordered with cold red eyes. Then she stabbed the dude in the heart. His eyes widened. Suddenly a young looking woman in magical attire appeared and held Zeref by the neck from behind. Zeref growled. All the guards got on their knee and bowed.

"Vampire Origin Mavis Heartfilia." They all called.

"Grandma?" Lucy asked. Mavis smiled then horror seeped into her face as Lucy coughed out blood.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he also received the wound of a sword stab.

"I WON'T GO DOWN ALONE!" Zeref shouted. Everyone raised their heads.

"NO!" Erza shouted. Lucy started to cry.

"Mama..." Lucy whispered. Natsu had dragon scales appear and anger raged on his face but he was also bleeding. Lucy made a light sword with her magic. She pulled out his sword and Mavis disappeared. Lucy grabbed Zeref's collar and threw him down but she also fell along with him.

Behind all the gasps and faces of horror, Natsu flew after them. On the way down Lucy decapitated Zeref and he disappeared smiling and thanking her. Lucy turned around and looked up at the cliff.

{This is the ONLY TIME! I will do P.O.V.}

Lucy's P.O.V.

_They're all crying. Why? I'm just an insolent Princess who ran away. Looking at my stomach I was bleeding profusely. Apparently it was a Dark Magic Sword that stabbed me. _

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted somewhere. _I couldn't focus my eyes. I was loosing my vision. It hurts Mama. I took one last look, trying to focus on my people on the cliff. I smiled. It was worth it, all this pain is Karma. Suddenly I hit the water. As I started to sink I looked at my hand. Then I slowly grabbed my celestial keys. They slowly started to crack and they were broken. I smiled softly yet again._

"Bye Natsu." I spoke._ I closed my eyes. What felt like eternity of pain, I finally felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. Suddenly it was warm. Fire surrounded me and the person. I finally relaxed. _

"No." Natsu's voice ordered. "I'm not giving up on living." _I giggled slightly but softy, because the pain in my abdomen hurt too much. I suddenly realized Natsu and I could breathe and talk underwater. Magic music suddenly took place underwater and the waves rippled in all directions. I loved the feeling of a relaxation but pain was also occurring. Natsu started to sing, his voice rang around us in a majestic way._

Breathing you in when I want you out,

Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,

Lying inside our quiet drama.

_I relaxed in his embrace, closing my eyes softly seeing his pink hair Flowing with the ripples of water._

Wearing your heart like a stolen dream,

Opening skies with your broken keys,

No one can blind us any longer.

_I laughed softly and embraced him harder, I didn't this to stop. I don't want to die._

We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go.

_There was a trail of blood. It frightened me. It leaded from the top of the ocean to where we are now. It was way too much blood to be normal. _

We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go.

(Instrumental break) _I couldn't believe Natsu had such magic like this. It's beautiful. Sparks like fireworks went everywhere creating ripples in this water. _

Breathing you in when I want you out,

Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,

Lying inside our quiet drama.

(Instrumental break)

[ From: . ]

Breathing you in when I want you out,

Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,

Lying inside our quiet drama.

Wearing your heart like a stolen dream,

Opening skies with your broken keys,

No one can blind us any longer.

We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go.

(Instrumental break) _I can't see anymore. All I know is this is the end. A tragic death I suppose. _

We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go.

_We'll dissapear... Forever?_

We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go.

_I don't believe that, but it's the truth... I felt him slowly losing his life also. _

Breathing you in when I want you out,

Finding our truth in a hope of doubt,

Lying inside our quiet drama.

_Natsu breathed his last breath and I felt a jolt of pain. We finally touched the ocean floor. I breathed my last breathe and I saw a bright light. But before I left, I opened my eyes and saw Natsu smiling. I smiled at him. His warm hand is what I felt holding, as I left this world._

* * *

**_Don't worry or rage on me people. There's an epilogue with a VERY happy ending! You'll find out tomorrow! Love ya People! :P PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Epilogue

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and following this story! Love ya People! :P_**

* * *

Epilogue

[I like P.O.V.s so I'll try this...]

Erza's P.O.V.

It was the One year anniversary since they've died. Everyone gathered to the beach area where the cliff was above them. They built two graves and paid their respects. Fairy Tail was horrified that day. Along with everyone else who watched them fall off...

1 year before, the day they died...

Normal P.O.V.

"They're taking too long!" Gray yelled exasperated. Erza gulped.

"Juvia, let's go." Erza ordered. Juvia placed oxygenated water bubbles and they dived over the cliff and into the water.

Levy and Wendy teleported themselves to the cliff. Jude got on his knees and a river of tears were flowing.

"How are we not dead?" Gildarts spoke as he suddenly appeared. Suddenly Mavis appeared smiling and waving.

"My soul was released by Lucy. You must thank her, other than that you would've been dead 7 Minutes ago." Mavis spoke. They all bowed. Mavis chuckled and slowly disappeared.

Erza and Juvia...

Erza and Juvia were on the ocean ground standing with a shocked and sad expression.

"Princess Lucy died with her Prince holding each other in their arms!" Juvia cried. Their smiles broke their hearts to the point they were forever scarred. Erza would never forget that moment. Their smiles of dying with each other was enough to change her life.

Present...

Erza's P.O.V.

It wasn't raining. Levy cursed the sky for being so bright and happy during a sad day. I just sighed and smiled as me and Gray gave our Pink and Yellow Rose. Just as I lifted my head I looked at the graves. Everyone behind me and Gray were bowing their heads so they didn't see a crack.

"Gray. Why is there a crack?" I asked. Gray felt the crack and suddenly the graves cracked into pieces and turned to ash. Pain and Horror was the emotions that came to me and Gray.

"Oh my gosh!" Mira shouted. I cried tears. "LUCY! NATSU!" I turned my head away from the ashes and looked at the sea. My eyes widened as I saw them. The Prince and Princess.

"NATSU!" Wendy shouted. Natsu held one hand to his abdomen where he still had the injury while he was supporting Lucy to walk. Wendy ran straight to the couple and I was scared, scared of the truth they were alive.

"WENDY GET BACK THEY MIGHT BE GHOSTS!" Romeo spoke. Instead...

"Wendy! Please heal Natsu!" Lucy's voice pleaded. Her voice rang like bells in all of us. It was shocking, yet a sense of relief and happiness washed over us. Wendy nodded and immediately healed Natsu as she stood up and Natsu went unconscious when he hit the sand of the beach.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy cried. Lucy raised her head from Natsu and looked straight at Levy. Levy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Lucy in return smiled and waved at her. Levy immediately ran. I followed after her. Everyone else stayed back, afraid that the truth was an illusion. I didn't want them to leave so I took the chance and ran to Lucy.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy trailed off slowly. Lucy hugged Levy making her smile while crying with happiness.

"Lucy-san, let me heal you now." Wendy spoke. Lucy smiled and showed her stomach.

"If one of us is healed, both of us is healed." Lucy informed. Natsu shot up with flames on his hands.

"LUCY WHERE IS HE I'M GONNA SCREW HIM FOR TOUCHING YOU!" Natsu shouted. Reality hit everyone's faces with Natsu's awakening. Lucy chuckled walked to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Natsu grinned and kissed back. Everyone cheered suddenly and news spread throughout the country. Fiore went into the happiest country I've ever been in.

About a month later was the royal wedding. Jude and Lucy became Father and Daughter with happiness. Their wedding was the funniest wedding ever. Lucy and Natsu went through the whole wedding but most of the time... Natsu had lit many flowers around him on fire making all of us sweat drop.

At the reception there was a food fight and the King just sighed and walked away. We all went home wet with blood or cake in our hair or dresses. It was the best wedding I've ever experienced in my whole life. Lucy ordered that Fairy Tail Mages become Royal Personal Knights so her father would allow contact with us.

A couple years later, I witnessed Lucy's birth with her child. Queen Mavis was praying for the safety of the child. Her screams during labor broke my heart but when the child emerged and I handed Lucy her child. Natsu cried tears and Lucy greeted the newborn Prince.

Prince of Fiore was born. Their life went by pretty fast but since we are all vampires, we lived for centuries...

I hope this journal ends up in the right hands...

Signed

~Erza Scarlet, Royal Guard of Fiore

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_Hope you Enjoyed. _**

**_I warned you this was a short story!_**

**_Love ya People! :P_**


End file.
